


Treehouse

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 5th edition (Summer 2017) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Series, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Tree Houses, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: When he was in 8th grade, Sam was invited to one of his classmates’ birthday party. John agreed to Sam going on the condition that Dean came too.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Love Week: 5th edition (Summer 2017) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



> Written for the fourth day of the fifth Wincest Love Week. I chose the prompt: Treehouse.
> 
> It was mostly a headcanon so it's quite short but I had fun with this idea. Enjoy! :)

The party was pretty lame. More like a six-year-old, cake-and-candy party than a fourteen-year-old “rave”. When the discussion turned into an argument on whether they should play Spin the bottle or Seven minutes in heaven first, Sam discreetly left the living room and went to the back yard. The tree house hidden behind the oaks was the perfect place to hide until it was a decent time to head back home. He climbed up the tree carefully and examined the habitation. They had never had a tree house. At least this party would bring something new to Sam’s life. The interior was small but Sam wasn’t that tall for his age and he easily made himself comfortable, reading the comics the owner had left behind. 

He was lost in the 46th issue of _Superman_ when he heard his name called outside. He peeked through the small window. Dean was standing on the grass, alone.

“I see you there, kiddo. Do you plan on coming down?”

“What are they playing?”

“Truth or dare. Kinky version.”

“I’ll pass.”

Sam settled back in his corner. He wasn’t surprised when Dean’s face appeared at the entrance of his shelter.

“That’s understandable. C’mon, move, make me some room.”

Dean settled next to Sam, one knee brought to his chest, one elbow on the windowsill. Sexiness incarnated. He searched for something in his shirt pocket.

“Brought you a gift for your super private housewarming party,” he said, before throwing Sam a bag of Skittles.

“Nice. Did you steal it?”

“No, they were on display. In the kitchen. In a locked cupboard.”

Sam opened the bag anyway, shaking his head at his brother’s insolence, and took a handful of candies before throwing some at Dean.

“So, truth or dare?” Dean asked, smirking around the Skittles in his mouth.

“I hate you. Truth.”

“There was no pretty girl you wanted to kiss tonight?”

“No.” Sam didn’t know why, maybe it was the sugar rush in his system, but he went on. “There’s only one person I want to kiss, all the time. Spoilers, it’s not a girl.”

Dean frowned, taken aback. “Are you coming out to me?”

Sam played with the bag of candies. He didn’t even know himself. All he knew was that the person he wanted to be melted with happened to be a guy.

“Maybe. Would it change something?”

Dean took a second to answer. “I guess not. Who is it?” he asked with a tight voice.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why did you join me here?”

“Because I was bored. Truth or dare?”

Sam smiled smugly. “Dare.”

Dean bit his lips and thought. “I dare you to tell me who’s the guy you wanna kiss,” he finally said, proudly.

Sam rolled his eyes. “That’s cheating, Dean, everyone knows that. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Truth is lame.”

“Alright. Dare.”

“Kiss me.”

And to Sam’s surprise, Dean did just that, holding Sam’s jaw in a possessive hold, emerald green eyes shining in the dark before he closed them to devour Sam’s mouth.

“Truth,” Sam panted when they pulled back.

“Who is it?”

“You Dean, always you,” Sam whispered before melting his lips with Dean’s once again.

And they kissed for what seemed like endless hours, comfortably tangled together in the old tree house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
